


Trade anything for that

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shrug*</p></blockquote>





	Trade anything for that

     Felix lay back, smirking at Robin. "Bet you didn't expect that." Robin lay back on the grass, panting.

     "No, I definitely didn't." Felix smirked even wider, if that was possible. It was infuriating. But that was okay, because Felix was smiling and alive and wasn't harming himself, and Robin could put up with anything for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*


End file.
